Immune thrombocytopenic purpura (“ITP”) is an autoimmune disorder in which platelets are targeted by the host immune system. The incidence of ITP is approximately 2.5 per 100,000 persons per year. Platelet depletion occurs when autoantibodies targeting glycoproteins found on the surface of platelets opsonize the cells, resulting in destruction by macrophages. These antibodies can also bind to megakaryocytes and prevent complete maturation, which results in lowered levels of platelet production. The goal of treatment is to keep the platelet count above 3×104/mm3 to prevent major internal organ bleeding.
Several treatments are currently in use in the clinical setting that increase platelet counts, including steroid and immunosuppressive therapy. Current treatment involves intravenous corticosteroids, immunosuppressants such as mycophenolatemofetil and azathioprine, Cytoxan® (cyclophosphamide), and intravenous immunoglobulin (IVIg). Anti-D immunoglobulin can only be given to RhD-positive individuals, thus limiting treatment options for RhD-negative persons. Rituximab, a chimeric monoclonal antibody, has also been tried as an experimental treatment, and combinations of therapies have been used with some success.
Each of these therapies may be associated with significant side effects and efficacy is often temporary, requiring either additional and/or alternative treatment. Many of the side effects of steroids are well known and include hypertension, diabetes, osteoporosis and adrenal insufficiency. Several of these drugs are carcinogenic and there have been reports of malignancy formation after treatment, for example a high risk of acute myelogenous leukemia after Cytoxan® treatment. Response rates vary, and there is currently no consensus regarding the appropriate treatment protocol for this condition. Corticosteroids show efficacy in 50% to 80% of cases, but if treatment is stopped, the remission rate is only 10% to 30%.
If patients are refractory to drug treatments, splenectomy is a second line option; two-thirds of patients who undergo splenectomy for ITP respond to the treatment. However, complications may arise from this surgical procedure including hemorrhage, abscess, sepsis, thrombosis and death and relapse of ITP occurs in a median of 15% of patients. These patients are at lifelong risk for infection from Streptococcus pneumoniae, Neisseria meningitides and Haemophilus influenza. 
Due to the side effects of current treatments for ITP, caution must be used, and aggressive treatment should be reserved for patients with severe and symptomatic thrombocytopenia. In addition to side effects and limited efficacy, current treatments involving anti-cancer or biologics can be very expensive. Intravenous infusions of biologics and immunoglobulin can be $10,000 or more per infusion. Current treatments also may involve hospitalization, and in some cases care in the intensive care unit. Such high costs are also burdensome to society and governments, who often absorb the costs directly and indirectly. The need therefore exists for alternative treatments for ITP and other autoimmune disease that have less side effects and are cost effective. The present disclosure addresses this and other needs. Applicants have found a treatment for ITP and other autoimmune diseases that is safe and effective and costs as little as $100 or less per month, which is extremely inexpensive compared to current treatments.